


Echoes

by Sami714



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla knows who and what she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on 05-14-08.

Clawing. Screaming. Pleading. Bleeding. . The words blur together as Drusilla spins around. Faster than a top. Faster than the wind even.

William had spoken out of turn. Daddy punishes and Drusilla burns.

The smoke fades and the mist melts away. She's vexed at the tricks her mind plays. That happened before.

Drusilla is alone with ghosts, whispers, and cold stars that are never in reach. A golden girl with death in her fists made sure of that. A lost child, she is without family, and must survive.

.

Echoes from the past deafen.

She's a princess and princesses forbear.


End file.
